Team mysticfire (UP FOR COLLAB PROJECT PM ME FOR MORE INFO)
by Thatperson1208
Summary: Summary: Follow Flare, Lizz(y), and Bella through a more modern pokemon world as they take on the challenges of being a rescue team, with a few surprises along the way there's no telling what will happen! a modernized Smd story that happens long after the plot of SMD!
1. Flare

New story, I have high expectations for this and well, I hope this is a success story unlike my *cough* other stories. I would like to point out that the first 2 chapters are still being improved and if you don't like something please P.M. me and it will be changed. Anyways I'm going to try and make it long and well yea, enjoy!

(? p.o.v.)

Night watch. Pacing around and keeping my eyes wide open and my ears alert. If one little thing moves in the forest it's my job to keep back whatever that thing is. When I evolved into who I am now a Braixen with those worth dying for in the den I'm currently protecting.

In the den, I am set to protect, lies my parents who are both Delphox, and my various siblings.

My parents first met when my dad and his team were sent to find and rescue a group of pokemon that had gotten lost in the very forest that lied in front of me.

Looking out I see the trees which surrounded our den, the illuminated full moon and, the colorless night grass which is as black as the sky, and the stars that formed the exploration star. Rumor has it that if one star fades in the constellation there is an imbalance in the world and that star won't come back until the imbalance is fixed, but hey what do I know as braixen who lives in the woods.

Looking out at the long stretch of black forest in front of me I saw a creature, to hard to see in the dark of night but, moving closer each waking second. Then I saw it, it was a 4 legged pokemon who had a curved horn on top of his head, and had white fand gray fur, it was Slash my dad's closest friend on his society team.

"Hey Ummm... flare... right?" Slash questioned me. "Yeah, why are you hear at midnight?" "Well I'm sorry but I can't tell you. Also, can you get your dad for me and tell him its urgent that he comes out here." "Yeah, I will get him to wait here, and no messing around while I get him because, I'm on patrol and I don't want him to get any bad ideas, got it?" "Got it now please Flare I need to talk to him now." "Okay, okay, I'm going." So I stepped into the mouth of our home and walked down the corridor to my parent's room which was opposite of my brother's and sister's playroom, which in the day is the loudest room in the home we lived in. As I slowly opened the door to my parent's room trying not to wake my mother up I heard the sheets on there bed moving, which could only mean…

"Hey Flare that you?" I heard the man in the bed say with his deep-ish voice. "Ummm yeah das it's me, by the way, slash is waiting outside and said he needs to talk to you and it's urgent so yeah." "He did? It must be about them..." The delphox trailed off. "Anyways, coming dad?" "Oh yeah, sorry." As we walked back outside I found that slash had still been sitting where he and I had talked only moments ago. "Slash you wanted to talk to me?" "Yeah, and can you tell Flare to go somewhere else for a little bit?" "Sure, hey Flare can you just go over that way for a few minutes?" He said pointing right from the mouth of the den. "Sure," I replied with the least enthusiasm. So I did as told and walked over to the right side of the hill that our den was nestled in. A little while later I heard my dad yell for me, as a result, I ran over to slash and him. "Yes, dad?" "Son listen, I need to leave now, so please please please tell your mother I will only be gone for a week at most, got it?" " Yeah, but why are you leaving so suddenly?" "That I can not say but if ANYTHING at all happens you go to Lively town and wait till I get there, got it?" "Got it, and when you say you're leaving now, you mean you're leaving now, do you mean you're leaving right now?" " Unfortunately yes, Flare I trust you and you know you that." "Bye Flare." and just like that he gave me a hug and left with slash into the dark night forest leaving me to keep watching.

The next morning

(Flare's p.o.v.)

As I saw the beautiful sunrise over the trees I knew my shift was done and, that the younger ones would soon be up. So I took advantage of this time by taking a nap until the food was ready then I would spend the rest of the day asleep like normal...

"FLARE WAKE UP BREAKFAST IS READY!" "coming" I replied sheepishly. As I was getting out of bed I could smell the scent of berries and other foods that I liked. As I walked into the kitchen to find everyone but dad, I knew she would ask me about that soon. "Hey Flare how was your night?" "Good, also if you're wondering where dad went, he said he had to leave urgently with Slash." "Thanks for letting me know. Now I know you would like to sleep for the rest of the day but have something to eat before you go back to sleep." "Ok," I replied before digging into my food. As soon as I finished I set my plate in the sink and headed back to my room where I would spend the rest of today sleeping.

A/N

I hope you enjoyed, a tragedy in the next chapter. And yeah comment for suggestions and like and follow, please.


	2. Lizz(y)

**Hello again! In this chapter, there are going to be new characters. I hope you enjoy!**

_**(Flare p.o.v. around midnight)**_

"Big brother wake up." I feel a shake. "BROTHER WAKE UP." I feel fire hitting me. "Who the hell is doing that?!" I yell at the intruder that was in my room. "B-Brother p-please don't yell there still here". When I turn over I find my little fennekin sister: Bella. "What are you talking about B-." The outside door shuts. "Bella who was just in our house?" I ask her. "A-A Dragonair. That's who killed mommy and the others!" "wait...WHAT, THERE DEAD!?" "Y-Ye-." She started to cry as she said the sentence. "I need to see this for myself." As I walked out of my room I found a trail of red liquid: blood. As anyone would do I followed the trail to the hall closest. I opened it to find a brutal mess of 1 delphox and 2 other fennekin.

Laying dead, in a bloody heap.

"So uh... Bella...I don't know how to say this but... want to go on an adventure?"

And just like that they packed up some food and other needed things and left home.

For good. Now there going to Lively town to either join the society or get help.

_**(a day later a 7/10 of the way there of the way too Lively town)**_

"So uh it's been a day, and it, well, listen Bell, a storm is coming. This is no regular storm, it's a storm that can fill an entire lake with rainwater. So Bell, we need to find shelter for now, ok?" I asked the fennekin walking below me. "Yeah, that's fine as long as we're safe." She answered with a tone of fear. After all, we've been through thus far I don't blame Bella for being a little scared, after all so far we, I mean I had to protect her from wild pokémon each night, even then only once she was almost Charizard food and without me, she would have been, another thing she has gone through in the last 4 days is the death of our brother's and mother. As I was walking along the dirt path that leads to a variety of different towns and villages I noticed that the mega-storm was getting closer and closer that now I could feel the gentle breeze that was blowing against my fur pick up to a strong wind increasing in power every second. I then realized that it would probably be a good idea to get a look at the mountain next to us for a cave or something. "Hey Bell, I think we should go check the mountains over there to try and find a cave or something." "Yeah, I'm fine with that let's go, big bro." As we started to run to the mountains I spotted a cave that was high enough but still close enough that would be ideal for this storm. "Bell follow me, I found a cave that would be ideal for keeping out the storm." "I'm coming don't worry!" She shouted at me over the now harshly blowing winds. "Do you want me to just carry you because it seems that if I don't you're going to be a feather in this wind!" I shouted. "Yeah please pick me up I-I can't mo-move." Bella passed out. At the instant she fell unconscious I darted to her, picked her up and bulleted to the cave 100 feet away.

As soon as I reached the cave I instantly sat Bella down and searched my bag for an Oran berry or at least something that would help her.

Nothing.

That was after the realization that I had run out of healing supplies I heard something run into the empty cave we were in and instantly darted to my feet to stop whoever just came in from the, now raining night. Slowly I turned around hoping that thing wasn't feral. "Umm excuse me but why are you in my home." A high-ish pitched obviously female voice questioned me. "Your home?" I turned to face the female pokemon. I'll its appearance consisted of green and white shin with a small fan-like skirt, a kirlia I knew because of stories that my mom told me when I was still a fennekin. "Yes my home, it may look like a cave but its all I got, so why are you here in it?" "Um, ma'am we had no idea this was your home we thought it was just a regular cave. We'll leave if you don't want us here." "First of all who's us?"She asked. "My little sister and I are the us. She is currently unconscious and, I have nothing to heal her." I said. "Ok so with that covered, I would just like to say that you can stay. Its actually been a while since I started a pokemon that was not a feral come here. Also, I would never kick out obviously tired and injured pokémon. Let me see what I got and maybe I can heal your younger sister." "Thank you, how could I ever repay you. Also, how did you know all that?" "You couldn't feel me in your mind? Oh well, I was going off your memory from the last 3 days and saw your state of being. Another thing, I don't need anything in return, I have something in mind but I'll tell you later when your all good and rested. Sounds good?" "Perfect," I replied drearily obviously ready to fall asleep.

The next day I woke up much earlier than I normally did, first noticing that the storm had passed. I took advantage of this time and decided to replay the night's events. After that was all done and over with, I noticed that the unidentified kirlia was up and was finishing healing Bella. "Umm hey, I never got your name." "Oh he sorry it's Lizz(y), and you are?" "Flare" I replied back to her question. "Anyway Flare I wanted to ask you while she is still asleep, may I join your team when you make it?"


	3. Lively town

**So you say you like the story...**

_**(Lizz(y)'s P.o.v.)**_

Yes... I mentally screamed. I was happy because Flare the braixen from the night before said yes to letting me join his expedition team when he makes one if he does.

I have high hopes that he does decide to make a team.

As I was tending to Bella the fennekin that Flare said had passed out last night because of the strong rains. If there's one thing he and I both know it's that, water and fire don't mix at all.

Before I finished I told flare, "Hey Flare she should be up in an hour or two." "The sooner the better honestly. The faster we get to Lively town, and seeing that we're only a quarter of the way there with 2 dungeons to go through, yea we need to get going soon." He responded. "Well, why don't you just carry her until she wakes?" I asked. "I mean, I don't see why not. Well ok, let's get going then." "Um, hold on there are a few things I want to take with us," I told him.

After gathering some of my stuff, some medicines, and foods, then we set out towards Lively town.

**_(TIME SKIP BY 8/10's OF THE WAY OR 3 HOURS LATER)_**

**_(Bella's P.o.v.)_**

"So, big bro who's she?" "Bella you asked me this like 30 times now. If you insist on knowing to ask her." He said obviously annoyed by me. So I took his advice and asked her. " So who are you and why are you following us?" "Huh, oh hi Bella glad to see your awake." She smiled and continued walking. "Hey answer my questions!" "Well first of all youngling, my name is Lizz(y), and I'm not following you, I asked Flare if I could join you guys when you made a team at the society." She said still smiling. "Cool… Wait how did you know that we were planning on making a team?" I questioned Lizz(y). "Well, I am a psychic type and can use psychic to enter anyone's mind. If they're awake I have to let them let me into their mind otherwise if there asleep I can access memories from the past 5 days only good ones though. The bad ones are not visible during sleep but if they let me into there mind while there awake I can access the bad memories. Didn't you know that you were part fire and part psychic type?" "No, nobody ever told me, well I know now at least," I replied to her. "Hey, you guys hungry? I'm starving." Big bro. Complained. "Now that I think about it I am pretty hungry." Lizz(y) replied. "Same here," I said after her.

As we got our food out I knew something was up with the two because they looked deeply concerned but, they weren't talking. I saw Lizz(y)'s eyes were all white, not the usual white. Then I wondered if they were using that psychic move Lizz(y) told me about, maybe I thought maybe. So I decided to ask them what they were worried about because nothing worth worrying about is near at the moment. "Hey, what's worrying you two you haven't been that way until we got here, so what's wrong I demand to know!" I questioned them. "Hey, Lizz(y) why don't we get moving we don't have far to go, after all, we still have to go through it tomorrow, so let's get a move on," Flare said to Lizz(y) not answering my question. "Hey, awn.. mmMMMMMMMmmmm." Big brother held my muzzle shut. "I will tell you later, I promise." I heard brother say in my head.

A little bit after that we started out again towards Lively Town I still was thinking about why they wouldn't tell me what is wrong but as Flare said "I'll tell you later" I was really hoping he follows through on what he said. I also was now really eager to learn psychic because of what Lizz(y) told me.

_**( 1.5 of the way left night has fallen)**_

"Welp, there we go campsite done but uh we only have 1 tent. So yeah what are we doing for sleeping arrangements?" said Flare. "Don't worry Flare I brought my own tent I'll sleep in there while you and Bella sleep in your tent." " Who's going to keep watch though, in case something out there found us and was hungry? I mean I'm willing to take the night shift and Lizz(y) you can take the morning shift." Flare added. "That should work Flare, I am pretty tired after today," replied Lizz(y). "Anyways Bella go ahead and get some sleep you need it for tomorrow, believe me. If only we could all get a." he trailed off. So I did as he said and hopped in our tent and within a few minutes, I fell asleep.

**_(Flares P.o.v. morning)_**

As I sat up in the tent, letting out a big deep and long yawn I remember the eventful night that we just had, and the day we were about to have. Today was the day me and Lizz(y) were dreading the most. We had a decent 5-floor mystery dungeon to go through today and seeing as neither I or Bella had ever been in one we were dreading it. I knew we would have to leave soon because we need all the time we can get because we honestly would hate ourselves for being in there at night. So I knew I needed to wake the others up starting with Bella, mainly because she was the closest to me at the time. "Hey." I gave her a small shake. "Hey Bella wake up we need to get going soon." "We've got a very long day ahead of us, very long, " I told myself not knowing why I was talking to myself. "Mmm mmm," I heard coming from Bella. "Hey come on Bell wake up we really need to get a move on, " I told her knowing she was awake but just didn't want to get up. Normally I would have used a psychic move to jolt her awake but, because I knew an effect of using a psychic move she would be startled first least an hour or so, and seeing as we were going to eat which I heard Lizz(y) already preparing while I woke Bella up. Seeing as it had been 5 minutes of me trying to get Bella up wasn't working I knew it was time for a psychic move, after seeing which would not deal damage I just went with a simple psychic. "HEY IM UP OK, " Bella yelled after I put a little pressure on her mind. "Great! With that out of the way, let's see what Lizz(y) has made for everyone, " I told her knowing she would be mad at me for the rest of the morning. "Hey Lizz(y), what's cooking it smells good, " I complimented her. "Hehe, well thanks Flare it will be done soon, trust me, " She said with a happy refreshed tone. "Hey Bell while breakfast is finishing up why don't we pack up, " "Sure, " Bella responded. "Let's start with our tent then we will ask Lizz(y) if she wants us to pack hers up got it?" I asked the fox standing in front of me. "Yeah yeah I got it, " She replied with a yawn.

As we packed I found an old picture of me and our family. Remembering that night saddened me because I had lost it all except for one which was Bella, what would I do without her.

Soon after everyone's stuff was packed we are and headed into the dungeon. "You guys ready, " I asked. "Let's GO, " We all shouted in unison. As soon as we said that we all knew we could councer this 5 floored dungeon easily.

The 1st floor was easy because of the paths, 3 paths one to the left, one in front and one to the right. We took the RIGHT path because it was right if it was right. Taking that path landed us at the portal. 2nd floor, harder we had a few feral run-ins mainly Pichu but sometimes a needle or caterpie, nothing to hard 3rd floor was built around a large room with a sleeping Charizard in the middle. The strange thing is we encountered no fearls on that floor, odd the 4th floor nothing special, but the walk to the portal, that took a while due to the no cents of direction. 5th floor the final floor due to it being the last floor I knew there was a strong Pokemon here so I decided to tell others "Uh hey gals there might be some sort of boss here *swallows* be careful."

As we walked we saw claw marks and spike holes in the wall getting deeper and longer as we progressed down the corridor. "Grrrrrrrrr." "Hey, are you guys growling, "I asked the two who were standing next to me at the time. " No, but I heard something do it, " Lizz(y) replied. "Same it wasn't me but I heard it, " Bella added.

As we moved we slowed our pace because of the growling, it was getting louder and louder. Even worse was that it came from another huge chamber and we all knew this was going to be a battle that will deal some serious damage.

By the time we reached the end of the corridor, I could feel movement, like something was waiting to attack or was getting a closer look at us to see if we were hostile. Then whatever was there started talking in a low-deep menacing voice.

"Well well, dinner is here," A swift movement in the distance. "Whoever you are show yourself or else," I yelled hoping the unknown Pokemon would do as I say. "If I must you will only see me for a minute because the next you'll be dead hehe," The voice said from nearby now.

As the light dimmed because of the shadow of the unknown figure we heard a thud from in front of us. A Lucario was standing in front of us with the spikes on its wrist and stomach and claws on its paws, and the teeth in its muzzle, all with dried blood on it. The only thing I could think of was how this Pokemon in front of the others and me, was going to rip us to shreds.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US," I demanded. "It isn't obvious? Food that's what I want," The Lucario snapped back.

"Well sorry but all we have is… Hey Lizz(y) what food do we have leftover from this morning," I asked Lizz(y)? "Well let me see…*digs in food pouch in bag*... We have 5 Super sweet apples left," she responded. "Want some of those sir?" I asked the Lucario. "Yes anything, please!"

So I gave him the rest of the apples and he let past without a scratch. Soon after finding the portal which was in the chamber Lucario came out of. Just like that, we had made it to Lively town, after several days of travel it was a sigh of relief to get here.

At the moment we reached the town gate so many thoughts and concerns were racing through my head, like where are we going to stay, what all is here, and how are the other Pokemon like. I knew the others were probably thinking the same thing so I thought I would use psychically to see what Lizz(y) was thinking.

_**(Telepathically speaking)**_

"Hey, Lizz(y) what do you think should we camp outside of town or see if we can find a place here for tonight?" "I say we get a place in the city, it will be safer, first we go to the expedition society, " She said in my mind with a calm tone.

_**(Out of telepathic speaking)**_

"Ok so it looks like we're staying in the city tonight, but as you said Lizz(y) let's go try and make a team at the society, " I restated so Bella knew the plan.

After half a mile walk to the society we found the large building with glass doors as clear as the sky, and stone arches over forming the building.

"Ding dong." "Hello, what can we help you with today's newcomers, " A friendly-looking sylveon greeted with a warm and welcoming smile behind the desk she was sitting in.

As I took in the amazing lobby with the dome roof and hallways branched out to the left and right, and the tile floors hard against my feet.

"Hii, ma'am?" I asked the sylveon. "Do you not know my gender? It's female, good guess." She said to my question about her gender. "So what can I help you with this lovely day?" "Well, we were hoping to make a team," I told her. "Your ages?" "Oh sorry, I'm 14 and the fennekin is 9," I answered for me and Bella. "I'm 14 as well miss, " Lizz(y) told the sylveon in front of us. "Ok, well you two meet the age requirements but the fennekin doesn't. So you have two options, find a new member or, wait till the fennekin is at least 13." "Can you give us a minute to consider our options, please, " I asked the unidentified sylveon. "Sure! Take as much time as you need!" "So we can't wait I know that for a fact." Lizz(y) said. "So we're going to find a person willing to join us?" I asked. "Yes, " Lizz(y) finalized."Ok, we're ready miss, " Lizz(y) told the receptionist sylveon. "So what did you choose?" "We're going to find a new member, can we come back tomorrow?" I asked not knowing they never closed. "We're always open. Might I say you look familiar, also are you by any chance related to Flame?" "Yes, but he left five days ago and said it was urgent." "Oh you mean he left to stop the Blades pillage on a village near festive woods? Sorry to say but he is in the hospital right now along with his other team members Blade and Volt" She told me. "W-what happened to put his entire team in the hospital?" "Well they did stop the pillage it was the Blades leader who sent them there, I don't know the event I just know what happened, also he won't be fully healed for another 5 days so sorry," Sylveon told me. "Oh yeah, one more thing, is there any place to stay around here?" "Well... there are leaf's apartments if you plan on staying a while. Also, I never formally introduced myself, I'm Stella the receptionist/help desk here." Stella exclaimed. "Well nice to meet you I'm Flare this is Lizz(y) and my little sister Bella," I told Stella. "Have a good night," I said as we left.

"Wow, she's nice," I exclaimed. "Yeah but now we should go check out that place she told us to go," Lizz(y) said. "Right, she gave me this map of the town and according to it, it's not far from here, let's go," I showed them the map and we left the society's perimeter.

We headed left then took a right and another right then we arrived at the building.

"Welcome haven't seen you before, what can I do for ya?" A calm voice greeted us from behind a desk. "Well, we were hoping to get an apartment," I told whoever had greeted us. "Hold on a second. We have a large apartment a small apartment and a medium apartment which one will it be?" A leafeon asked us. "How much for each of them?" Lizz(y) asked him. "The small is 5,000 poke, the medium is 10,000 poke, and the large is 15,000 poke. You pay for your apartment every 6 months." "Give us a moment please." Lizz(y) told him. "Before you talk can I ask you something please?" The leafeon asked. "Sure anything," I told him. "Are you related to a Delphox named Flame by any chance?" he questioned me. "Yes, why?" "Well a while back this building was an abandoned building and I wanted to make it apartments for those who needed a place to live. When I was going to start construction this place was a meeting place for the Blade. When I went to the society everyone was busy at the time, as I was leaving the society a Braixen approached me and asked me what was wrong. I told him. He drove out the Blade members so I could start the construction. At the time all my money was tied up with getting the building built and furnished, so I had no way to reward him. So I told him that if he ever needed a place to stay he could come here and get a free medium apartment for 6 months. That was obviously before he met your mom and evolved, but because you need a place to stay and because of what your dad did I'll give you a free medium apartment for a year because the first 6 months of your apartment would be paid now but ill push it back 6 months. Also names Leaf." He told us. "Well, I don't know what to say so… Thank you," I told Leaf "When can we move in," asked Lizz(y). "Right away," Leaf said to Lizz(y).

**A/N**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter it was at least 4 days in the making. The next chapter will be out sometime soon, I hope.**


	4. accepted

**I am really hoping you're enjoying this feel free to leave your thoughts in the reviews section. Also, I would like to let you know that this story is being worked on by 2 people Thatperson1208 is the writer and ThatOneGuy1209 is the editor. We enjoy working on this and this story, if you didn't know, is based on the series "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon" so I suggest that you play the games which sadly are only playable on the 3ds and Gameboy. Also, I would like to point out that I am modernizing this story.**

_**(Morning, Lizzy(s) P.o.v.)**_

After yesterday's events, I am pretty curious to see all that this apartment has to offer. As I hopped off the bed I was sleeping on I noticed how big this thing was compared to me it was a foot taller than I was and from what I could see had 2 layers of mattresses which were all covered by a sheet. From the other room, I could hear a noise that had voices that weren't any of ours. When I stepped out of the room I was greeted by the morning light that was streaming in through the curtained window filling the room with warmth. "Oh, mornin' Lizz(y)," "Flare that you," I asked the figure on the couch. "Yep, by the way, Bella won't be up for another hour or 2 she usually sleeps in."

As I walked closer to the couch I had finally noticed how soft the carpet in the apartment was even on the 2 small stairs leading to the couch, bookshelf and tv it was like woolo's wool. I decided to sit down next to Flare and see what he was up to.

"What are you looking at," I asked him. "A TV," he responded. "What's a TV?" "Well, I don't really know how to explain it but I'll try. It's Like a picture but with other pokemon that aren't us giving you entertainment or news of what's happening." He said. "So what's this?" "The news. Have you never used a TV Lizz(y)?" "No, I lived in a remote area in the mountains all my life. You've seen my home." I answered. "Well, we should get unpacking before Bella gets up." "Well, we need food, right? Also, Bella and I didn't really bring that much, we brought some stuff though." "Food we do need but uh do you have any money? I know I don't," I told him. "I have 1,000," Flare started "That I've kept in case of a shopping trip to get supplies. I can go on a shopping trip today if we need to, what about getting another pokemon to join, do you want to do that?" "I'll get a recruit, any specifications," I told him. "Water-type, if there are any water types who need a team to join," "Ok, I'm going to unpack my stuff then I'll go find someone," I said to Flare

After unpacking a few things and putting them in my room, I headed off to the expedition society to see if Stella had anyone who needed to join a team. As I walked into the lobby of the apartment building I noticed Leaf was at the desk watching something on TV he kept in the lobby.

"Well good morning… Sorry but I don't think I got your name," Leaf said. "Oh sorry, my names Lizz(y)." "Well it's nice to see you today, have a good one," stated Leaf in a nice and calm tone. "You too," I replied.

With that out of the way, I set off to the society HQ.

"Ding dong" "Welcome back Bella was it? Oh, wait no, Lizz(y) right?" Stela said as soon as I walked through the door. "Yes, it's Lizz(y). I was wondering if you had any water type recruits looking for a team?"I asked her. "Yes, actually we have a few people who are looking. We have a popplio named Bubble, a dewott named Jet, and a vaporeon named Splash. Which one?" she asked kindly. "Can I meet the Dewott Jet?" "Sure let me go get him really quick."She said then left the lobby down the left hall.

A few minutes later she came back with a dewott I assumed was Jet. Stella whispered something in his ear then went back to her desk to continue watching the TV that was behind the desk.

"So um hi, I'm Jet if you didn't know," He said timidly. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, now you wanted to join a team correct?" I asked him. "Yea why," he questioned me. "Well we would like you to join our team," I told him knowing he would cheer up. "Really?! No matter how many people I talk to they have never let me join them they just reject me," he said cheerfully and no more timidness could be felt coming off of him. "Well glad your happy now follow me and I'll show you to where we live." "Ok," he responded.

As we walked back I noticed how quiet Jet was it was scaring me a little.

"So hey Jet my friend and other team members will not be back for an hour or 2 so feel free to explore the apartment while we wait for them," I notified him. "Ok I can't wait to meet them," he said in return. "Hold on a minute, I need to get you a key from Leaf," I told him as we walked into the building. "Welcome back Lizz(y) who's this you brought," Leaf asked. "This is Jet, he's going to be on our team." "So I presume you need another key?" "Yep." "Here ya go, will that be all?" Leaf asked. "Yep," I responded. After getting another key we took the stairs to floor 3 walked past 2 doors and arrived at the apartment, I twisted the key after putting it in the slot and opened the door.

"So Jet let me give you the grand tour. To our left is the kitchen, to our right is the living space, over here" we walked forward a little "Is my room, next to it is our other member's room and next to there's is yours. Make yourself at home," I said cheerfully like normal. "Thanks, Lizz(y)," he said happily.

_**(A few hours later)**_

"Hey, Lizz(y) were back, with a ton of supplies," Flare shouted obviously not knowing where I was. "Do you need help?" I asked from the couch looking up from the book I was reading. "No, Bella will…" As he was talking Bella ran from under Flares feet to me on the couch. "I'm done helping you! I wanna spend time with Lizz(y)!" She yelled at Flare and in my ear. "Lizz(y) please tell me you're not fine with that." He pleaded not wanting Bella to hang out with me. "Well… She has been with you all day and you could ask the person in the extra bedroom." I told him sticking up for Bella. "Wait, the person in the extra bedroom? Oh you mean the recruit you got today?" He asked. "Yep, I scared you there didn't I?" I questioned him. "Ye… How did you know?" "Well Flare it's not like my kind is known for detecting feelings or anything," I said in a sarcastic tone. "Ok then. Well because it's my turn to make dinner you guys go do whatever for an hour or 2," Flare said to everyone "I'll be in my room," Jet said heading towards the door to his room. "I'll be with Bella if you need anything. You probably will," I muttered and left.

_**(Jet's P.o.v.)**_

*Click* The door sounded as I locked it with my 3 black dewott fingers. "Huff finally alone again." I murmured to myself. "Now to write about that."

_August 13th, 2019_

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Today I joined a team, well sorta, see we haven't made it yet but that's what we're doing tomorrow, at least I hope. It has been 2 whole months of waiting to join a team, the other 3 members are Flare, a braixen, Lizz(y), a kirlia, and Bella, Flares little fennekin sister. This is all I have to say for now but, in the future, I will send you more. _

_Sincerely, Jet_

I signed the letter wrote the address then sealed it in an envelope.

"JET DINNER IS READY," Flare shouted from the kitchen startling me resulting in getting a paper cut from the sharp thin edge of the envelope. "Ow, crap," I said while rubbing the finger I cut with the other hand.

*Click* "Hey Jet you ok? You keep going in there and locking the door," Lizz(y) asked. "I was writing to someone, and besides for the paper cut I just got I'm fine," I replied. "Well ok, makes sense, now go have a seat I'm sure we're all hungry!" Lizz(y) said in a tone that was cheerful.

"What is it?" I asked not knowing what the burnt berries were. "Roasted berries, there good, trust me," Flare said answering my question. I slowly picked up the berry with my non-cut hand and took a bite out of it. "Pretty good," I said surprised. "Glad you like it, I made more if you want more," stated Flare. "Oh yeah hey Bella I forgot to tell you, I bought some twigs for you in the morning," Flare told Bella which to my surprise and same with Lizz(y) I assumed, we were surprised to see Bella get excited over twigs. "YES," Bella said in the happiest voice I didn't even know was possible. "Why is she getting excited over twigs?" Lizz(y) and I asked in unison. "Well, a twig for a fennekin is basically energy, I used to eat them, that was before I evolved into what I am now," He explained.

After dinner, we all got ready for bed and went to sleep…

_**(Flare's P.o.v. the next morning)**_

"Yawn. Welp today's the day, the day we make a team, now to think of some good names… Maybe storm, blast-force hm," I said to myself quietly as to not wake Bella up seeing as she was right next to me. "I wonder if Lizz(y) is up?" I told myself.

As I walked through the door I stared at the couch only to find 2 pink spikes poking over the edge.

"Why are you up so early," I asked Lizz(y). "I could ask you the same it's only 7:42," the kirlia responded. "Well, to be honest, I almost always wake up early and you?" I asked. "Same here but, guess what day it is," she said excitedly. "Yeah I know, today we make our team, got any good names?" "What if we combined psychic type with fire." She suggested. " Like Mysticfire?" I asked. " I like it, it's perfect!" She said with enthusiasm. "Um hey, what's going on out here?" Jet said poking his head out the window. "Oh sorry, did we wake you up?" Lizz(y) asked. "Well yeah but I'm awake now so what's up?" Jet asked. "Well, we came up with the team name and its Mysticfire, were combining me and Lizz(y)'s types, Psychic and Fire," I explained. "I had some ideas but none as good as this. Let's use it for the team name!" Jet said excitedly. "Oh, yeah hey Jet you can cook right?" Lizz(y) asked him. "Um yeah, why?" He responded. "Cause it's your day to cook food, also you don't have to if you don't want to," I told him. "Are you kidding I love to cook!" "Well then. By the way, you don't have to make anything for Bella I already got her something to eat for the morning's," I told them. "Can you please be a little quieter while I'm trying to sleep," Bella said in a little wince of pain. "What happened to you? You seem to be in pain." Lizz(y) asked Bella. "So um, I fell off the bed because there was a certain braixen who sleeps on half a bed and half off and they left a slant in it, so when I was getting off the bed I tripped on the slant and hit my head on the floor." She explained. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight then," I said knowing she was obviously referring to me. "No Flare you don't have to you can sleep with me I don't take up that much space," Lizz(y) offered. "It's fine, I swear," I told her. "No, really I insist," She shot back. "Well, I can't pass that up now since you insisted I do." "Good, now let's get breakfast ready Jet I'll help," said Lizz(y).

After breakfast, we headed out to the expedition society's HQ.

"Welcome back are you here to make a team?" Stella asked. "Yes actually," Jet replied. "Ok well let me get the request sheet," Stella said. Within a few minutes, she came back with two pieces of paper in her ribbons. "Here ya go, just fill it out and give it to me," she said with an enthusiastic smile on her face. "Ok," I said while reading over the first page. "Uh, hey, do you have anything to write with?" I asked. "Yes actually," she said while handing me a pen with one of her ribbons.

"So, you remember what to put down right?" "Yes Lizz(y), I know what to write," I said. As I remembered from earlier I put our team name Me and Bella's age, spices, relations, and type. "You guys can take it from here," I said to Lizz(y) and Jet handing them the sheet and pen.

After we got the sheet filled out we handed it back to Stella who sealed it in an envelope and sent it up somewhere in a tube as we left.

"So, what's wrong with you today you seemed stressed this morning," Lizz(y) questioned me. "Nothing," I said now worried. "You sure you seem worried now that I brought it up," Lizz(y) said back knowing she had found out that I was stressed out. "I will tell you later," I said catching up to Bella and Jet who were up ahead.

"Hey welcome back you guys, how was today?" "Oh pretty good actually Leaf," I told him with a weak smile. "Glad to hear, have a good night yall." "You to Leaf," Lizz(y) said. After talking to Leaf for a minute, we climbed two flights of stairs opened the stairwells door and walked down the hall and to the right we entered our apartment.

"Yawn… I'm gonna be in my room, sleeping, alone," Bella said harshly towards me. "Ok Bella I get it you don't want me to sleep with you anymore," I snapped at the small fox. "I'm, just gonna go to sleep so… goodnight," Jet said slowly inching away. "Same," Lizz(y) added and backed away slowly as well. "Bella there is no point in picking a fight with me about sleeping arrangements because I am going to sleep on the couch," I said in a reasonable tone. "Fine then have a good night," she said and left.

Everyone was asleep so I took advantage of the time that I couldn't sleep and watched the news since I hadn't in yesterday. I grabbed the remote and pressed the red button with one of my white fingers, then the tv turned on after at least a minute.

When it did turn on I found that it was already set to channel 16 the news channel. I set the TV volume to 5 as to not wake the others and watched.

"Yes that's right Mike The Blade has left Drew-Wood town and retreated to the mountains," A female Zorua said. "Well, they retreated at least. Now onto the weather, Jullie," a male watchhog said. "Thanks, Mike. Well for all of you out there tonight hope to be expecting rain and temperatures in the '60s-'70s. For the rest of the week that is and next week, we will have temperatures of up to 90 degrees, and well yeah that's all for," a male greninga said before getting cut off by the TV getting turned off.

"That's enough for now," I told myself while starting to lay my head on a pillow.

_**(Bella's p.o.v.)**_

"Bella wakes up, wake up now," Someone said softly while I was being shaken. "Ugh what do you want Flare," I said aggravated that I was being wakened. "I'm not Flare Bella I'm Lizz(y), any way its time to wake up the other two are eating, we're also going to see someone today who will be staying with you for a little," she explained. "Who? Also, why are they staying with me," I asked? "Well, you will have to ask your brother because only he knows who and why," she responded. "You said it's time to eat right?" "Yes, Bella it's time to eat," Lizz(y) said hopping off my bed and walking out.

After eating we all got ready and headed out to the society HQ.

"Flare what are we doing here for the 3rd day now," I groaned. "Relax impatient, were going to see someone and pick up something," He said while standing outside the entrance of the society. "Well, who are we seeing," I questioned. "You'll have to wait till we go inside," he said with a grin.

When everyone finally caught up to Flare we walked inside and up to the front desk to find stela typing on her computer.

"Oh hey, welcome back yall," the sylveon greeted us. "Have we been accepted in yet, like the first portion said," Flare questioned Stela. "Yes, actually you have been as I said in the letter. Out of any team, I have helped to make in the past none have been accepted as fast as yours, and they had a good reason, they told me in the response letter "_Due to the braixen's family mainly male guardian we have high hopes that team Mysticfire does well and that the braixen lives up to his family's legacy, we hope not for issues and or inconveniences to other pokemon. The package sent with this letter contains 5 scarfs, 2 bags, and 10 badges. Take care and have a good day/night. Sincerely: Nicholas head of the Expedition Society_", Stela read. "Yes we're in, but when do we start work," Lizz(y) asked. "So here's the thing, you have to go through training for at least a week then you can start taking jobs," she explained. "Thanks and is he ready to leave," Flare asked. "Yes, follow me please," Stela said coming out from behind the desk.

As we started following she took us down the right corridor to an area we had not been to before. The walls at firs glance were white with a blue line through the middle and chairs set up all through the room and because our home was away from any towns I had no idea of what this room was.

We passed through a set of doors that Stela unlocked wth a thin rectangle. Then I saw him the one I thought was dead.

"Thanks for bringing them back here Stela, I'm good to leave right?" "Yes Sir you may leave whenever," She said to the Delphox standing in the room.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading, more on its way.**


	5. Mist

**Hello again here is another delightful chapter. I would also like to inform you that ThatOneGuy1209 is/will be writing a story! Later on (in this story) we will be doing a crossover of the two stories! During this chapter is a battle, I would like you to know this is the first battle I've ever written so sorry if it's bad. There will also be a new character I think you as the readers may come to her. Please enjoy the story.**

_**(Flare's P.O.V.)**_

"Dad?" "Yes, Bell," Dad said happily to Bella. "Hey, Flare can I talk to you when we get to a place," He asked me. "Yeah why though," I asked. "Later I also would like to meet the other two who are with you," Dad said telepathically. "OK," I said back using psychic. "Why don't we head back home and we can all do a meet and greet and catch up Dad," I told him starting to walk out. "Sure ok," he said starting to follow.

We walked in silence until we got inside the apartment and sat down in the living room.

"So hey dad Stela told me that you fought The blades boss, what happened to slash and the other member of your team," I questioned him. "Not around Bella, when she is asleep I will tell you," He said in my mind. "There fine Flare don't worry about em," He said in a lie. "Now Flare the real question is, is why were you up here and not back at home?" He beckoned. "Well, dad, you see here…" I started "There dead," Bella blurted out. "there WHAT," he practically shouted. "Dad let me explain," I started. "Please do," He said. "Well the morning after you left was normal, I told mom where you were, slept, and ate. Then around midnight Bella comes in and wakes me up explained to me that mom and the others were killed by a Dragonair and stuffed into the hall closet. After that, we packed up and left, then a few days later we came across a storm, and we went to find shelter, and that's how we met Lizz(y)," I explained. Lizz(y) waved. "So how'd you meet the Dewott?" "Actually I'll let Lizz(y) explain," I said. "If you didn't know Mr., um what should I call you," Lizz(y) questioned. "Call me Flame please, I get enough people saying Sir and Mr." He corrected. "Ok Flame if you hadn't already known we have already formed a rescue team in the Expedition Society. When we first asked Stela if we could make a team she said we couldn't due to Bella being too young, she gave us two options, the first was wait till she was of age, the second being recruit someone looking for a team to join, so we picked the second. Two days ago Flare and Bella got food and supplies while I went to get a water type pokemon to join us at the society, and that's when I met Jet, a few hours later Flare and Bella came home, and that's how everyone met Jet," She said to our Dad. "Nice to meet you Jet," Flame said. "You to Flame," He said in a shy manner. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Jet," He said cheerfully.

"Well, would you look at the time I reckon it's time for dinner, and Flare don't worry I'll cook dinner for ya," Dad said kindly. "Well, thanks but, what are you gonna make," I asked. "You'll see."

While he cooked dinner the rest of us sat on the couch and stared aimlessly while Bella watched whatever she was watching.

Around 6:00 (an hour later) Dad finished dinner and we all sat down and ate.

"Hey Dad this is really good, but what is it," I questioned him while looking at the white puff with chunks of berries in it. "It's my "famous" berry chunk," He replied. "Yum," Lizz(y) said.

When we all finished we cleaned up and I said goodnight to Lizz(y), Bella, and Jet then returned to the couch to find Dad watching the news.

"So hey dad you said you would tell me about what happened during the fight with The Blades boss," I asked. "Let me just tell you the whole story," he started "That night I left was when the threat was small so I went to get a reward and the chance to fight. It took me, slash, and midnight a day to get there, but when we did get there The Blade had called reinforcements to deal with the growing numbers of high ranked rescue teams that were showing up, and the wave of reinforcement that arrived had included The Blades leader, Shadow a Hydreigon and because of my teams high stats we were put up against him. We battled for 2 or 3 hours until he won, rummaged the village and left. When he and The Blade's members left I eminently cried for help, luckily Team Steel was nearby and heard me and came to help. They sent the other two back to the Society for healing while I stayed behind and helped bury the dead ones and send injured survivors back to the society after everyone was helped the rest of us teleported back," He explained. "What spices is midnight?" "She is a Lucario if you want to meet her you can," he said. "Sure, after all, I have met Slash, guess I'll meet her as well," I responded. "Well from what she told me today is that tomorrow she is heading home which she actually lives here in town with her kids," He said. "So we can see her tomorrow?" "Yes after your training at the society." "How'd you know," I asked. "Its Sunday, new team training always starts on Mondays," he explained. "Well it is getting late and I am pretty tired so goodnight," I said. "Where are you going to sleep though," I asked. "Don't worry I got an air mattress that I always keep on me," He said reaching for his backpack.

After helping to inflate the mattress we both headed to sleep.

_**(Flame's P.O.V.)**_

The next morning when I woke to find a letter next to me with my name on it, so I decided to open it.

_Dear Flame,_

_Hey, Flame it's me Leaf not sure if you remember me or not, but I would like to invite you to lunch to catch up and talk about stuff. I would also like to let you know that I let your kid Flare use your free apartment deal._

_From: Leaf_

"Well I guess I'll go, it's only lunch after all," I said to myself.

After brushing down all my knotted fur I rolled up my mattress put it back in my bag grabbed my bag of poke, and left for lunch.

"Hey Leaf, right?" "Yes, so you got my letter I take it?" "Yea, so where are we going?" I asked. "Jigglypuff cafe," He asked. "Sure I love that place lets go," I said.

So we walked down the street and eventually arrived at the Jigglypuff cafe. When we arrived we took our seats and waited to be served.

"So hows the rest of your famous team," the Leafeon asked. "Well, ones in the hospital till tomorrow and the other, well let's say he won't be leaving the hospital," I explained to him. "What happened?" "To be honest I didn't tell Flare the truth because I thought he wouldn't be able to handle it, but I'll tell you. So in short terms..." "Hi, my names Jake what can I get ya to drink?" "Pecha juice please," we said. "I'll be right back with that," Jake said with a reassuring smile on his pink, Jigglypuff face. "As I was saying, my team had to fight Shadow The Blades leader that was a power-hungry Hydreigon who almost killed Slash and left me and Midnight slightly injured, Midnight is going back home today around now actually," I explained while looking at the menu. "Flame, and Leaf the two most unlikely people I expected to see today," A female voice said.

When I heard the pokemon behind me say this I instantly knew that it was Midnight talking.

"Mind if I eat with ya guys," she said in her usual soft and sweet tone. "Sure, pull up a chair though," Leaf said.

At that time she had sat down and was starting to look at the menu the waiter had come out with our drinks.

"What can I get ya, ma'am," Jake asked. "Oh can I have an oran berry shake please," she asked. "Right away, and are we ready to order?" "I don't need food," Lef said "I'll take steak to please," I said. "I will have the same thing," Midnight said. "I will have those right out," Jake said as he was leaving. "So what brings you two together?" "Well, I just thought we should catch up on things you know, it's just been a while since we last talked, like 5 or 6 years ago," Leaf explained. "Also hey Flame shouldn't you have gone back home to see Merideth and the kids?" She asked in a questionable sort of way. "Well, you see, Merideth, Jimmy, Blaze, and Luke are all dead," I told them. "Why what happened to them and what about sweet old Bella and Flare, are they ok?" She asked. "Those two are fine, I know because there up here and working on their abilities at the society right now, that also reminds me, are you busy later Midnight?" "No, actually I was planning on playing with my kids later, why you asking," She said skeptically. "I asked because Flare wanted to meet you, and maybe met the other 3 you got in your house right now," I said with a grin. "That's fine seeing as each time I came over he was either asleep or with friends as you two would say to me." "Your food is ready," Jake said passing our food out. "Enjoy," He said handing us the bill.

After eating, Leaf paid and we all said goodbye and left. I headed for the apartment and right when I got to the door I realized I didn't have a key, so I tromped downstairs and to Leaf to get a key, then I went back to the apartment which was all mine till they got home.

"Oh hey wait didn't I "accidentally" bring all my Rindondo Swap stuff," I told myself while digging through my bag. "Here it is," I said.

After getting the Rindondo Swap console hooked up I inserted the game Pokemine the largest sandbox game that I knew of.

When the world selection came up I thought it would be a good time to continue my extreme challenge game because I had no distractions, that was until I saw it was 3:00 almost 2 hours had been spent on lunch and now Flare and his team were coming back.

"Click" the door sounded as it was unlocked which was followed by 4 exhausted pokemon walking in.

"What happened to you guys," I asked turning off the console. "Practice fights," they all said in unison. "If you think today was hard just wait till tomorrow, but which instructor were you paired with," I questioned. "We have Cinder the cinderace," Jet said tiredly. "Well, with him it only gets harder," I started "In two hours I'll make yall dinner, how does that sound?" "Swell," Lizz(y) said.

_**(Jet's P.O.V. The next day)**_

"JET WAKE UP WERE ABOUT TO BE LATE," Flare screamed from the living room. I checked my clock prior to getting out of bed and the time read: 7:49 A.M. "Oh shi* I am going to be late why the hel* didn't you wake me," I yelled at them for the first time since we first met. "THE ALARM DIDN'T GO OFF SO IT AINT MY FAULT," Flare shouted. "Can we just get going we have 5 minutes till we get yelled at, so if we get going and we hurry we should make it in time," Lizz(y) explained. "OK well hurry Jet we'll meet you there, K," Flare asked. "K, see ya there," I said trying to get ready to go.

(10 minutes later)

"Care to explain why ALL THREE OF YOU ARE LATE," Cinder yelled while on the green event field located in the center of the society complex. "Well... You see there was this Charizard telling fortunes and we couldn't resist, cause, well fortune-telling," Lizz(y) explained obviously lying. "YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT A FIRE AND FLYING MAYBE DRAGON USED A PSYCHIC MOVE POWER," he barked at us 3 in a rough and commanding leader voice. " care to explain why you are yelling at these three?" someone said from behind. "Oh um, boss h-hello so nice to see you this fine day," Cinder said scaredly. "First of all Cinder I've been watching the entire time, secondly you sound nervous and as I know you, you just lied to me," a Thievul said walking out from behind us. "Let me guess Nicholas, take the day off and cool down?" "Yes and stay on break for 2 days this time," Nicholas shouted as Cinder was leaving. "Now, everyone my name is Nicholas, my job is boss of the society," he explained to everyone. "I will be your instructor for today and tomorrow, I expect you all to do as I say and pay attention full time," he said in a serious tone. "Now let's get started with aa small lesson on type advantages, whether you know it or not, were still going over it," he started pacing back and forth on the wet grass field. "I will say a type you relay the type who has the advantage, let's begin, FIRE," he shouted. "WATER," we all shouted back in unison. "Good now, POISON." "FAIRY," we shouted once more.

We went like this till we got through all the types then we moved onto type advantage battles where you battle someone who is the opposite type if you can't fight any longer they give you 3 oran berries and have you take a seat and rest. First up was Flare and I due to evenness because of the fact he was pretty good at fighting any type from what I observed yesterday.

As I stepped up on my side of the field I warmed up prepping to shoot powerful jets of water at Flare. I doubted I would win despite being a water type and him being a fire and psychic type. Once he was in position Nickolas shouted "The battle will begin 3, 2, 1, BEGIN," he shouted. Right as he said start, I saw Flare using flame charge and it was heading right towards me, I jumped out of the way while he was still coming at me. I decided to take advantage of the fact that he had just hit a wall and was starting to get back up, so I blasted him with a water gun and managed to hit him. "Nice job Jet, but you'll have to try harder than that to take me down," Flare shouted from across the field. "Oh, I'm trying all right that's for sure," I shouted back. As I finished talking he instantly sent a flamethrower my way followed by another flame charge. The next thing I saw was darkness, which sadly meant he won due to his immense strength.

_**(Lizz(y)'s P.O.V. back at the apartment after training)**_

"Hey, guys what happened today… where's Jet?" Flame asked. "Well dad you see, I may have gone a bit overboard on the type advantage battle me and him were paired up in and sent him to the hospital with severe burns," he said nervously. "Ok then, well Lizz(y) how was your day?" Flame asked me. "Good actually, I won a battle as well against a dark type houndoom," I said cheerfully like normal. "Well glad to hear, but when will Jet be out?" Flame said to us. Not till Thursday, which is when we're supposed to start our career as a rescue team, crap," Flare told Flame. "Yikes you really did beat him up, when you see him next you should tell him that you're sorry for going so hard on him, ok?" Flame asked."Yeah fine," he practically pouted. "Aren't you going to ask me about my day dad?" asked Bella. "Well, how was it," Flame questioned while still sitting on the living room couch. "Pretty boring seeing as we younger kids couldn't fight due to the fart we were too young too, so basically we just had to watch the older pokemon while we just sat behind glass for our safety they said," Bella said while hanging on Flares back because Flare was giving her a grumpig ride. "Hey Flame, don't worry about dinner, I'll cook it tonight," I told Flame. "I'm fine with that," Flame said still on the couch. "Hey, dad is that the Rindondo Swap you brought," Flare said setting down Bella. "Yes, let me guess you want to play base-night?" "Yep, and I want you to play with me in multi-mode," Flare stated "Hey, I'll be in my room," I said to them walking there. They just ignored me and started to play whatever they were playing, it didn't bother me too much.

As I was sitting on my bed I thought about my parents and how long its been since I last saw them, I said in my mind "It been a while since I've talked to them, maybe I should write." I thought. After reminding myself of them I grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and started writing.

_Dear Parents,_

_6/25/2024_

_I know it's been a while since we last talked due to the fight we got into last time I saw you guys, I'm not writing because I want to start another fight, I'm writing to tell you about my current life and everything that's been going on. Before you jump to a conclusion about if I joined some team like The Blade, I haven't and will never, again regarding the context of our last fight, but I have made a team with the help of 3 others: Jet a Dewott, Flare a Braixen, and Bella a Fennekin. Flare and Bella had also lost somebody or from what I heard a few pokemon. I first meet them back at a cave in the blizzard mountain range, from there I traveled with them to New Lively Town where we got an apartment, we meet Jet and just about 3 days ago we made a rescue team at the expedition society. Now we are going through training and getting ready because in a few days were going on our first rescue mission. That's all that has been going on lately and if you want to come and visit us you can just let me know when you do so I can give you our location. Hope to see you soon!_

_From, Lizz(y)_

I folded the paper so it would fit in the envelope, then I sealed the envelope and left my room to go deliver it.

"Hey I'm going to go and deliver this to the pelipper post service," I said holding up the letter. "Ok, well don't be gone too long," said Flare who was staring at the screen. "Hey, Lizz(y), can I come with you, I rather not stay board here," Bella stated. "Sure, we're not going far anyway," I stated while closing the door to the apartment. "If I'm right the post office should be right next to the society building," I said to myself. "What," Bella asked looking at me. "Nothing I just said where I think the pelipper post is," I responded. "Oh ok then," "Hey Bella it just occurred to me that out of me and your brother, you spend the most time with me. Why," I asked walking out the doors of the building and onto the street. "Well, I guess I just enjoy having someone else around to hang out with other than my family and being with Flare constantly drives me insane," Bella explained. "I see what you mean, the same thing happened to me and my family so I, um, never mind," I told Bella. "Never mind what?" "It's private Bella sorry," I said without trying to be rude. "Ok then, how much longer till we get there," She groaned. "Just up ahead," I told her pointing to a Pelipper shaped building. As we entered I saw the wood floor and the red rug that lead all the way to a wooden counter, where a raichu was sitting. "Hey, welcome to Pelipper post service how may I help you this fine summer day?" The male-sounding Raichu said. "Can I just get this delivered please," I asked him. "Sure where to?" "Sea-Null village please," I told him. "Ok may I see your letter," He asked. "Yeah sure, here you go," I said giving him the letter. "Have a great day," He told us as we left.

As we headed back Bella and I just kept silent until we reached the apartment.

"Ok, guys were back," I announced to only see that the two boys had not moved an inch since we had left. "Hey, Bella do you want to help me out with dinner?" "Sure I would love to," She replied.

After we cooked dinner together we all sat down and ate the spaghetti that we made.

"So I think it is about time I informed you all about The Blade. The Blade as you should know is a group of pokemon who revenge and kill for power, wealth, and their own amusement. That is why I want you guys when you go out on Friday for your first rescue to beware of any pokemon with a symbol of two swords crossing. That is the symbol every Blade member bares," Flame informed us. "Believe me, dad, we will," Flare said. "You better, I don't want you dead as well," Flame said.

After that quick inform we all ate in silence and went to bed.

The next day was the final day of training so what we did was beyond boring. All we did was learn how to use everything, good things to keep with us, and that crap. After that the day was a blur along with the next, the only thing I remembered from that day was getting Jet, who was happy to see everyone but Flare, makes sense though. Then came Friday, the big day, we all got up (except Flame), we all ate (again except Flame), and left to go get our first rescue mission.

"Hey guys congrats on training, and I believe this is for you," Stela said handing us an envelope, which to nobody's surprise Flare grabbed and ripped it open. "Oh sweet, we are going back to the dungeon we entered when we first arrived here, you guys remember, we met that Lucario in there," Flare reminded us. "Let, me see that," I started while grabbing the letter from the braixen's paws. "It says we have to save a meowstic that got lost yesterday with her child," I explained while reading off the paper. "Read Lizz(y), ready Bella?" "Yep," we replied with a hand in the middle. "Then," Flare started. "Let's go," we all said together then ran out the doors towards the dungeon.

(At the dungeon)

"No turning back now team," Flare told us as we stepped in. "As I remember it said that she was located on the 2nd floor," I told them. "So let's go," Bella said eagerly.

_**(? P.O.V.)**_

"Hello? Who's there?" "Flare did you hear a voice?" A pokemon who sounded female said a little ways away. "I think so, I heard something come from this way," A male sounding voice said. "Hello?" "Now I know I heard someone coming from over this way," the male said closer this time. I saw red fur peak over the corner which emerged to be 3 pokemon I hadn't seen with mommy before. "You think thats the child were supposed to find?" the short wihte and green one said. "A-Are you here to help me? My mommy said someone would find me soon," I told the 3 pokemon. "The tall red and orange one was noticeably elbowed in the side by the small 2 legged one. "Well hi little one my names Flare and me and my friends here, are here to save you and your mother," The tall one said knelling down to speak to me. "M-My names M-Mist and I don't have a mommy anymore," I told him. Just the thought of what hd happened the day before had made me start to cry. "Hey, hey calm down no need to cry, Mist," The one who identified himself as Flare said as he picked me up. "Your pretty cute you know that," Flare told me. "Hey Lizz(y) do you want to go say hi to Lucario?" "Sure she'll probably be happy to see us," The two legg small one said to Flare.

The next thing I knew was we were running and stopped at a place with a blue, black and white creature stood.

"So you guys came by," the creature said. "Yeah we thought you would like to see us," Flare said. "Well then I prepose we never formally met. My names Caroline," the pokemon said. "I'm Flare this is Bella and the other ones Lizz(y)," Flare said pointing to everyone. "Do you guys live in Lively town?" The now identified Caroline said. "Yes actually we live in Leaf's Apartments," Flare told Caroline. "Could I maybe come and visit every now and then, Flare?" Caroline asked. Her face turned slightly red. "Sure anytime you want," Flare told her. "Well sorry to cut this short but, I gotta go deal with something so see you guys soon, ok," Caroline said while starting to walk off. "Ok bye," the two other pokemon said along with Flare. Thats when I remembered what mommy told me to give my saviours. "Um, Flare?," I asked him to see if he was listening. "What do you need Mist?" "I just needed to give you something my mommy told me to give you," I told him while giving him a light blue sphere with a blue and red arrow pointing opposite ways. "Thanks, but what is it Mist," Flare asked me. " I don't know I was just told to give it to you," I replied. "One more thing Flare, will you be my brother?" I asked him right before passing out.

A little while later I woke up in a place that looked like my old home but in the same way not. This place had brown walls, a soft white floor that went to a area with tools that I remember were back home till an area of 3 doors all shut. In front of me there was a big picture player that stood on a enclosed table. My place I found out to be was right next to Flare on a soft and quite bigger pillow then back at home.

"Oh you're awake finally, back in the dungeon you randomly passed out, it worried me alot seeing as your a tiny Espurr, I thought you were… How old are you Mist?" The fire-fox asked. "Im six," I said. "Your only 3 years younger then Bella then," Flare said staring at something. "Now it's pretty late Mist and we have things to do tomorrow so if I were you I would get some more sleep," Flare suggested.

**A/N**

**I would just like to say that my friend ThatOneGuy1209 is making a story called "The failed Experiment" I suggest that you read it because as i've seen from the plans it'll be a good one.**


	6. the warning

**Hello and welcome back for another exciting chapter, now on the topic of ch. 5 it had 4,000 words. Basicly the longest so far. Also if you didn't know already, there are new chapters every 1-3 weeks. So yeah something I think I forgot to mention is, Pokemon owns characters and stuff like that so all rights reserved.**

_**(Flare's P.O.V.)**_

"Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep," My alarm sounded right in my ear, startling me so much that I practically jumped over the couch. "Oh it's just my alarm," I said quietly while looking at the small gray ball of fur. "Click click," the button sounded as I pressed it. "_Well, better get breakfast ready, the others will be up soon_," I thought to myself getting out two pans and some ingredients.

"Hey Flare, whats with the gray ball of fur?" Jet asked from the couch. "I almost forgot that you wern't with us yesterday. That fur ball is an Espurr actually, and her name is Mist, we rescued her yesterday she will be living with us as well," I told him from the stove. I flipped the 1st pancake. "Oh ok, what you making anyways," Jet asked. "Oran berry pancakes," I replied flipping the second.

30 minutes later the rest of the team woke up not counting dad who I had no idea where he was, a few minutes after that I finished breakfast and we all sat down and ate, everyone but Mist who was surprisingly still curled up in a ball on the couch.

"This oran?" Lizz(y) asked. "Yeah, I thought it would be good for us 3 who went to rescue Mist due to the fight we got into with that Kadabra on floor 4," I told her. "Anyway, what are you planning on doing today," I asked. "Well, I was planning on going to pelipper post around lunch to see if something arived, after that I was going to see if Bella wants to go get some things with me," she explained. "What about you Jet?" I asked the weasel. "Well all I was planing on doing today was clean up around here a little then relax, oh yeah Flare your dad wanted me to tell you that he was heading back to your old home to do a few things and after that he would be back," Jet explained. "Well I asked you guys guess I'll tell you now," I started "After this i'm going by the expedition society with Mist to get a few things cleared up and settled, after that I think I might chill out with you Jet," I told them finishing my food.

After getting ready I carefully picked up Mist and left the apartment, heading to the society.

"W-Wha," Mist said in a whisper. "Oh, your awake finally," I told the espurr. "Where are the others?" She asked. "Doing other things," I replied walking past the Jigglypuff Cafe. "Can we eat?" She complained. "After we do something first ok?" "Fine, what is it though," She whined. "Well you said when we found you that you needed someone to take care of you right?" I asked. "Yes, is that what were going to do," She questioned. "Yep, won't take to long, I hope," I said standing in front of our destination.

We walked inside to be greeted by Stela "Hey Flare what can I do for you today?" "I just need adoption forms," I said. "For who," she asked. "This little Espurr," I said setting Mist down to look around. "Ok, well let me print a few off seeing as I haven't done this in a while," She said typing on a computer. A few minutes later she walked to the door that was kept behind the U shaped desk. When she came back she was holding at least 5 papers in her ribbons. "Here ya go," She said handing me the papers. "Please have them back by tomorrow so I can get these archived in the basement," she said sitting back down. "Thanks, and don't worry I will have them back tomorrow," I told her starting to walk out with Mist following.

"See didn't take long now did it?" "I guess, but who were you talking to?" The curious Espurr asked. "That was Stela, she is nice," I responded. "How about food i'm still hungry," She complained once more. "Before that we have to go by the apartment so I can get my money, then I'll take you to eat," I said once again passing the cafe. "How about we eat there?" She suggested pointing to the cafe. "I'm fine with that," I said as we turned the corner and faced the 5 story apartment building. "Hey long time no see eh," Leaf said as we walked in. "Yeah I suppose," I replied. "Who's the new one?" "Oh the Espurr? That is Mist we found her homeless yesterday so we took her in," I explained. "Well nice to meet you Mist i'm Leaf," He said kindly to Mist who was currently hiding behind my legs. "We should probably get going we have things to do," I told him while starting to leave. "Well take care," He shouted to us as we started walking up the stairs.

As we arrived I started fishing out the key from my bag and waited key in hand till I go to the door, at the door I inserted the key, turned it and opened the door.

"Hey, Jet," I said to the sea weasel who was watching the tele. "Hey Flare, whatcha got there," He said gesturing towards the 5 papers I was holding. "Oh, these?" "Yeah those." "These are adoption forms, I got these because Mist here has no family from what she told me at least," I explained. "Want some help with them?" Jet offered. "No, but if I do I you can," I responded walking towards the table groping my money and swapping it for the papers. "Anywho I'm not doing these right now, im going to go take Mist to get something to eat, after that I'm going to fill them out," I explained to the Dewott. "What evs, have fun," He said as we left.

When we arrived at the cafe we were greeted by a Rillaboom with a white apron on.

"Welcome to the Jigglypuff Cafe how meany people are in your party?" The Rillaboom said in a loud and thunderous voice. "Um, just two," I said. "Right this way," He said a little quieter this time. He lead us to a table with two seats that was in the corner of the cafe, we sat down he handed us our menus and left as soon as a Slazzle walked up, also wearing an apron. "Hello y'all my names Sophia and I will be serving y'all today, what can I gt ya to drink, and if you need a little to decide jet let me know." "Can we have a minute ma'am," I asked. "Sure i'll be back to get y'alls orders in a few minutes," She said then walked off to help someone else in the cafe. "Have you ever been here?" I asked Mist. "No, this is actually my first time in this town," She explained. "Well, lets decide what you want to drink," I said. "Ok, how about the apple juice they have," She asked. "Well, i'm fine with that," I started while looking at the price. "What do you want to eat?" "What is there?" she asked. "There is for you, The berry plate, Yogurt with or without berries, and all sorts of pancakes." I said reading off the Jr's menu. "I want the berry plate please," She asked in her usual soft and polite tone. "Are y'all ready to order now?" "Yes, I will have the Meat Shake to drink and she will have the apple juice with the berrie plate," I told the waitress. "Nothing for you?" "No, I just ate," I explained. "Ok well your order will be right out y'all," She said taking the piece of paper she had been writing on to the kitchen.

After our food came Mist ate, I payed and we headed back to the apartment to hang out with Jet for a little bit.

"Hey Jet i'm gonna fill out this paperwork do me a favor and play with Mist would ya?" "Ya, sure Flare, remember you need help just let me know," Jet said as he walked from the couch towards Mist.

_**(Mist's P.O.V.)**_

Spending a day with Flare has been great so far, that was until he had to fill out some of these papers that he got from that one lady and told the one he calls Jet to play with me, it just wouldn't be fun without Flare and I knew that was a fact when Jet started to approach me in the dinning space

"So kid what do you like to play?" He said un-enthusiastically. My response was walking over to the couch and curling up into a little ball to take a nap…

"_Now Mist were going to go in here and your going to stay close to me at all times, am I clear?" "Yes mommy." "And remember dear no matter what happens your mommy will always be with you got it?" "Yeah yeah I know. Ha ha ha ha. Stop tickling me mommy." "Alright fine I'll stop so we can get moving, to get ahead of them," _

_**(A few moments later)**_

"_Mist I-I think they've finally caught up to us, here take this and run till someone finds you, after they get me they will leave, here Mist my darling take this and when someone rescues you give it to them and make sure you tell them to protect it with everything they've got, ok?" "W-what about you?" "Don't worry about me, just know that I will always be with you, now go there almost here." "But But." "I SAID GO NOW." "mIsT WaKe Up, MIST WAKE UP _"Huh?" I said my eyes still adjusting to the light. "You were starting to violently shake so I had no other choice but to wake you up," a blurred orange, red, black, and yellow figure said. As m eyes finished adjusting I realised that I was lying in Flare's lap and that he was the one talking. "Did you have a bad dream or something?" "Um Y-Yeah," I said quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?" "No not right now at least Flare," I told him. "I see , well if you need to talk about anything anytime just let me know, ok?" "O-Ok." "Well with that out of the way do you want to watch something," Flare asked. "No thanks," I said politely. "Well then what do you want to do because you can't just nap for another 5 hours, so?" "Well what is there to do?" I asked. "Well you can wait for the other two to get back, we ca go to the local pool, and we can go for a walk," Flare suggested. "The other two?" "Remember Lizz(y) and Bella?" He asked. "Oh them, now I remember, I think I'll just wait for them," I explained. "That's fine by me I honestly think you'll have more fun with them then me," Flare explained scratching the back of his head.

So we waited, and waited for what seemed like 2 hours, which Flare said had been 2 hours since they were supposed to be back.

"Dude it's been like 3 hours now and they have yet to get back, think we should go looking for th-," "Click" "Yawn,." "So what took you guys 2 hours," Flare asked the duo. "We had to help break up a 5 way street fight," Lizz(y) said falling onto the couch next to Flare and I and Bella jumping up to lay between us. "Bella helped as well Lizz(Y)," Jet asked. "Yep," Bella replied giving off a weak smile. "It was just you two breaking up the fight," Flare said. "No two other teams of two arrived and helped out," Lizz(y) replied again. "So now I take it you both are tired and hungry?" They both nodded. "Well because I belive you and fell sorry for not being there to help out I'll cook again," Flare said getting up from the couch. "He," I started before realising the two were asleep. "Nevermind." "Hey Mist, come here and give me a hand with the chili were eating tonight," Flare asked me. "Whatever," I said levitating myself up and onto the kitchen counter. "What can I do for you," I said. "Well for starters you can open this can of beans," he said handing me a can. I tried using psychic but it was no use because it was sealed shut. "Flare I can't do it." "Do you need help?" "Yes," I said giving the can over to Flare. In a quick second Flare ripped open the can with a psychic. "How?" I began. "Easily because I have more experience with the move," He started. "I can help you strengthen your psychic if you want help with doing so," He offered. "Ok, but when?" "Anytime we don't have anything to do," He told me throwing in some onion, beans, and tomatoes into a pot that was heating up over the stove. "What about tomorrow," I asked. "How about the day after that we have something to do tomorrow," He said lowering my hopes. "Well thats done now we just let it mix up and we can eat," he said putting a lid on the pot. "We could work on your psychic for a few if you want." "I'd love to," I replied. "Also if im not around and you need help you can always ask Lizz(y) you know." "Ok, well what do you want me to do first?" I asked. "Well as I know the way to strengthen your psychic is by remaining calm, and be balanced in the world, so lets go into Bella's room so we can have a quiet environment without any distractions. We walked into the middle room which contained a wooden dresser, white carpet, and a thick layered bed. Flare shut the door behind us and left it unlocked. "Now sit and clear your mind," he directed. I did. "Now try to lift me to the sealing and then back to the floor," He directed. I focused my psychic energy on him starting to lift the heavy fox, putting pressure on the move making it harder and harder to lift him up. After a minute of trying to lift him up at least a foot higher I dropped him, and when I did I heard no thud or bang. I opened my eyes to find him levitating above the ground and slowly inching back down to the floor. "S-sorry Fl-Flare," I said slightly scared. "Don't worry i'm fine, you just need more practice, and as I can tell, you are terrified, so hows about we eat and continue later?" he offered. "O-Okay."

_**(Flares P.O.V.)**_

I love Mist and I know she feels the same way but after what happened tonight when I was training her psychic, I can tell that if anything were to happen to me she would be the one who would be worried the most. Which just started to make me ever so slightly curious about tomorrow when we go on another rescue mission with Jet and Bella. As I was thinking to myself I felt Mist rolling around in my paws as she slept on the couch with me. "You ok Mist?" She didn't respond, but she did start to calm down. Now where was I, oh yes thinking about tomorrow and Mist. Remembering the adoption forms I grabbed them from the coffee table I was next to and started rereading it to ensure that everything was filled out correctly, which it was. I set them back down and started to doze off with Mist close by…

"BEEP BEEP, BEEP BE, click." Oh dear Arceus I slept like crap last night," I said as I got up being careful as to not let the tiny Espurr fall off the couch. "Why does my back hurt and my tail feel lighter then usual?" I asked myself. I turned around to find the stick that I had, had cracked into two pieces and that the other half was lying on the floor next to the couch, which could only mean that I had been sleeping on my tail. I quietly grabbed the piece that had broken off and the piece that was still logged in the thick mass of orange furr of my tail, and set the two pieces on the clear glass coffee table for later repair. "Welp since I know the rest of you guys are going to sleep in I might as well go get a mission from Stella really quickly," I muttered to myself grabbing an apple from the fridge, before leaving the apartment.

"Oh hey Flare," a voice said from behind. "Stella?" "Yep thats me, where could you possibly be heading at this time of the morning?" Stella asked. "To go get a mission for us while the others are still asleep," I answered, taking a bite of the apple. "Well you know I wouldn't be the one there if you went a few minutes before you did," She said making me wonder who would be there. "What do you mean?" "What I mean is there is two shifts, day and night, I work day while my brother works night, he's a umbreon, who just happens to be a shiny," she said with a little bit of anger in her voice. "You don't like him," I asked. "No, no he's fine it's just that, he's more popular because of him being a shiny umbreon," She explained as they walked up to the doors of the society. "Well give me a few minutes to get set up for today and then I'll get you a mission for today," She said walking in. Walking in we found the lobby destroyed and the shiny umbreon that we had been talking about all morning, was not there, the reception desk had been rummaged, and a note was sitting on top of the desk. We walked over, I read the note allowed. "_If you are reading this then you might be wandering what happened? In that case let me get you up to date, we are holding Ameal hostage until we get the 4 objects needed to open the portal to the creation relm. If we do not get them in 10 days Ameal will die and we will keep taking hostages and killing them until we get what we need, if you do want to save him meet my troops at Everslope mountain entrance. See you soon -Shadow_," I read allowed. "Well uh sorry to say this to you Flare but uh… I can't give you a mission today because this letter was signed off by Shadow, and he is the leader of the Blade so now the city has to go on lock down to ensure there are no Blade members," She said while moving over to the speaker that was on the floor. "**ATTENTION WE HAVE A CODE BLACK AND GRAY, I REPEAT BLACK AND GRAY**," Stella said on the intercom above. "What does that mean," I asked watching her pick up a few things and putting them back. "Well code black means that there is or a possible Shadow sighting, and Gray means The Blade has been it the city," She explained. "Here let me help you out," I offered grabbing a few books and papers and neatening them before setting them down on the wooden light brown surface of the desk. I picked up the computer to find that all along the edge of the screen had cracked, causing the glass to fall out and land all over my feet and stabbing my right foot the rest I kicked off my foot. "Um, hey Stella do you by chance have some bandages that I can slap on my foot?" "Yes, what happened," The curious sylveon asked before looking at the computer and my foot. "Here," She said handing over the white roll of bandages before grabbing the monitor with her ribbons and setting it on the desk. I quickly plucked the glass shards out of my now red stained foot and double raped the bandages, ripping them off from the main roll when I was done and setting them on the counter. "Hey Flare go home I can get someone else to help, I just don't want you getting hurt anymore," She explained. "Well, ok but you sure?" "Yes now go," She told me waving me off as I walked out the set of doors at the entrance.

I walked back to the apartment assuming that the others would still be asleep, but I was wrong, duh.

"Flare where the h$&% have you been, didn't you hear what's happening?" Lizz(y) asked. "Well you see I was with Stella and was going to get a rescue mission for us but, if you all could have a seat please I will explain whats going on," I told them going to the small armchair we had that sat next to the main couch, it was just a brown leather chair, nothing special about it. "Start talking," Lizz(y) said impatiently. "Ok so you all know about how were in a code black and gray, correct?" I asked. They all nodded. "What they mean is that black: Shadow has been spotted or has possibly been found in the city, grey means that The Blade is in the city, so Stella put the city on lockdown for 3 days, I think," I explained. "So your not hurt, also when I came out here this morning I found two pieces of a stick, they yours?" The kirlia asked. " For starters I'm not hurt besides for my foot, and secondly yes that is mine," I told her. She nodded and handed the two pieces to me before going to sit back down. Mist had been grabbing at me wanting up on the arm chair so I set the pieces in my lap and grabbed her setting her in my lap as well. "Why are you so worried Lizz(y)?" "Cause I thought you might have hurt badly or something like that," She explained."Hate to break the moment, but the news currently says that there was a pokenapping?" Jet asked. "Oh that, well it turns out to be that Stella has a brother who is a shiny umbreon and his name is Ameal and he was pokenapped and will be held hostage for 10 more days before he dies," I told the dewott. "Is anyone going to save him?" Bella asked in a worried voice. "I honestly have no idea, but I know that we shouldn't because we might get pummeled if there are any surprise attacks," I replied. "_Flare is this Shadow you talk about a big flying thing with 3 heads?_" Mist asked using psychic. "Yes Mist that sounds like him, why do you ask though?" "_Cause Shadow killed my mommy._" She said with psychic again. Now Mist was starting to tear and if nobody calmed her down she would have a complete meltdown. I started stroking her head in between the ears, only slightly calming her down, just enough to where she stoped crying. "_Hey, I'm going to finish calming her down, then I'm going to do something, you guys go do whatever,_" I said to everyone but Mist. "Well were going to go play a board game feel free to join us when you guys are ready," Lizz(y) said grabbing the other two and dragging them to Bella's room. As soon as the door was shut I started fully calming Mist down. "Hey Mist don't worry, everything will be fine, after all you got all of us now, and no mater what happens I will never let anyone hurt you," I said softly and calmly. "R-Really you me-mean it?" " Yes I promise," I said setting her beside me and getting up with the two stick pieces in my paws. "Well I have to fix this, you g play with the other 3 and I'll join you later," I told her while walking to the table. She walked off I assumed probably to join the others. "Now, if I remember correctly all I have to do is psychically fuse the pieces together," I started. "Shouldn't be that hard," I told myself. I aligned the two sticks on the table, and channeled raw psychic energy, seeing as I couldn't use the stick. I kept channeling until I had built up enough, I focused the energy into the pieces when I did the two stick fragments started to float above the brown wooden table. I imagined in my mind that the two pieces were being pushed together and fused. They did just that,turning and aligning so it would fit. They fused and then fell back onto the table, I stopped using the raw energy and picked the stick up replacing it safely in my tail for later.

The rest of the night was just playing games, we ordered a pizza because nobody wanted to cook. The next 4 days were more of the same. Doing absolutely nothing, those days we also ate out for dinner. The fifth day was a productive day though.

**A/N**

**I really hope you enjoyed. I would also like to say that the next chapter can be skipped because it is sorta a late teaser for the story "Failed Experiment" By ThatOneGuy1209 chapter 1 is out and was written by them while I helped edit cause it was baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad. It's better now.**


End file.
